bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Asesina Orgullo
. Asesina Orgullo Is a Fukkatsu who has appeared recently as a rival to Shunketsu. He is the current Sexta Escudo, making him the sixth most powerful in the group. History Some time in the past, Orgullo was a Shinigami of moderate power named Maruboshi Tensen who fell to a trap set up by Aizen, was experimented upon and turned to a Vizard, but the process was unsuccessful, therefore, the inner hollow took control, years later, under unknown circumstances he became a Fukkatsu, like the Escudo. Upon becoming a Fukkatsu he took the name Asesina Orgullo, and declared revenge on the shinigami for unknown reasons. Personality Orgullo is extremely Narcissistic, claiming to be better than all other being, gloating his superiority. He is also fairly lazy, not responding to his opponent until the last moment, or doing any work period. He is fairly self-centered, claiming that he needs five hours of 'me-time' a day. He has a habit of pointing out the flaws in everything around him, but denying he has any. In battle, just like outside, he is fairly lazy, making what people can call 'lazy' attacks, kicks and punches, only unveiling his weapon when he becomes bored or in true danger. He constantly gloats, making claims that he's the strongest and best ever, backing up these claims with powerful Ceros and attacks. Whenever someone points out an injury he's taken, he gets angry, often forcing himself to release his zanpakuto. Asaesina also claims that no Shinigami or Arrancar can best him in combat. Abilities As the sexta(Sixth) escudo, he is the sixth most powerful in the group, possessing power on par with a shinigami captain. *Cero *Sonido *Shunpo *Hierro *Garganta *''Vast Spiritual energy'' - Asesina possesses a fairly large spiritual pressure, comparable to most captain-class shinigami. His spiritual pressure was enough to paralyze several seated officers and a lieutenant with fear. Elemental Control *General - Like other Fukkatsu, Asesina can manipulate elements to some, but not a skilled, degree. *Acidic affinity - Asesina seems to possess power over acid, spitting it from his mouth several times in combat. When cut by an enemy, his blood seems acidic as well, slowly corroding their blade and burning their skin. Zanpakuto *Ayashi, Orgullo's zanpakuto resembles a nodachi that he summons out of seemingly nothingness when he wishes to use it. Desenmascarar It's command is " Glorify thyself ". Ayashi Upon release Asesina resembles his old self as a shinigami, including red armor on his arms and a large sword. In this form he has no named special abilities, but can move at moderately high speeds, has slightly improved strength, and release greenish-blue energy beams from his sword that, instead of blasting through barriers, seem to 'melt' past them, hinting at an acidic power. True Release Interestingly, unlike others, Orgullo's initial release is a false one brought upon when he calls out the command "Glorify Thyself", it is an embodiment of his desire to return to being a shinigami and the form itself is how he believes an ideal warrior should appear. However, if he is pushed into a corner enough in a battle, he will resort to his true release. His true release command is "Destroy what mocks you, Ayashi" In this form, Orgullo resembles a monster. Standing around 8 feet tall when he stands up, His red armor has moved to cover his back and face, and multiple spike-like protrusions jut out of his body. In this form, Asesina Orgullo regenerates at an incredibly fast rate, where even the most crippling of blows will hardly slow him down. He is insanely strong, easily destroying pillars and houses. In this state he fights like a beast, making few planned maneuvers, acting on instinct on how to defeat his enemy. Still, his raw power in this state makes up for this. This form represents the shallowness of Asesina's heart and his desire to destroy everything better than himself. Desenmascarar Special Ability *So far, an ability displayed in his final state is the power to launch all the thorns on his body in various directions, the spikes are highly acidic, burning through their targets at an alarming rate. The attack leaves him vulnerable for a 3-second period as the spikes grow back. *Another interesting note, his saliva in this form seems to be acidic, and, instead of firing a Cero in this state, Asesina launches a beam of acid in a similar manner, melting his surroundings. Category:Fanon Character Category:Fukkatsu Category:Shinigami Category:Soul Reaper Category:Characters